Eden
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Gli ultimi attimi di solitudine sono i più difficili da affrontare. SLASH SB/RL


**Eden**

**by Agnese Potter**

  
**Disclaimer: ** Se Sirius e Remus fossero miei sarebbe giù uscito da millenni un libro fuori saga chiamato "_Sirius Black: autobiografia del compagno di un lupide lussurioso_". XD Altra cosa, e qua son sicura che vi stupirò: non sono neppure Sarah Brightman e quindi non possiedo nessun diritto sul testo della canzone "Eden". :D Però la storia è mia e quindi, per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
**Pairing: **Sirius/Remus (che fantasia XDDD) Ebbene sì, questa fic contiene SLASH! Uomini che amano uomini (o meglio, Animagi che amano licantropi XDDD)! Non leggere se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio. ^^  
  
**Rating: ** PG? Non ne ho idea. XD   
  
**Spoiler: ** Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban e una frase del 4rto (la 'famosa' _ lie low on Lupi-_ ehm, _ lie low AT Lupin's_. Com'è che mi sbaglio sempre? *faccia innocente* *_*)  
  
**Nota: ** Slytherin = Serpeverde :D  
  
**Ringrassio tanto: ** Angelica Black che mi ha betareddato la ficcie (che figlioccia tesorosa ^*^) e James Greenleaf (ehi, so che ti ho praticamente inventato il nick ma qui non si sa più come chiamarti, cervido! ^*^) che mi ha fatto conoscere questa meravigliosa songie. Poi un bacione tutto speciale anche ai miei fidanzati (Snappo e il lupido :D) e alla mia amante segreta (Lily *_*) perché stanno sopportando tutta la mia noiosità di quest'ultimo periodo. ç__ç  
  


*waggings tail*

Mi piacciono tanto i feedback. *_*

^____^

E dopo 'sto delirio ecco vi lascio alla schifezzuola. ç.ç   


* * * * *

_Did you ever think of me_

Le ore trascorrono lente, come se questa giornata non volesse mai giungere alla sua bramata fine. O forse è tutta una mia sensazione e in realtà il tempo sta correndo veloce come al suo solito.  
  
Sarà…. Però non riesco, non posso resistere: il silenzio mi lacera i timpani, l'attesa mi divora la carne.  
  
Lentamente alzo gli occhi e guardo l'orologio appeso al muro.  
  
"Remus è a casa" indica.  
  
Ma chi vuole prendere in giro?  
  
Questa non è '_casa_': io non ne ho mai avuta una.  
  
Solo edifici vuoti che non significano niente.  
  
Non esiste '_casa_' per un licantropo.  
  
Stringo i denti e mi alzo di scatto. Basta! Non posso continuare così: devo trovare qualcosa con cui tenermi impegnato. 

_Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend_

Salgo lentamente la scaletta che porta alla soffitta, facendo respiri profondi per cercare di ritrovare un po' della mia usuale calma.  
  
Polvere mista ad un leggero sentore di muffa assale violenta le mie narici. Dovrei tenere più pulito, quassù.  
  
Mi siedo tra le tante cianfrusaglie e cerco. Cerco, finché non trovo ciò che voglio: un consunto album di fotografie, alcune normali e alcune babbane.  
  
L'ultima testimonianza materiale della mia passata felicità. L'unica che non sono stato in grado di distruggere.  
  
Con mano tremante sollevo la copertina, ritracciando con le dita le parole scritte dalla particolare grafia di James.  


"_A Remus, affinché non si dimentichi mai di noi._

_James, Peter e Sirius._" 

Mi viene quasi da ridere al modo assurdo con cui quella frase abbia veramente guidato i passi della mia vita da adulto. Praticamente in quelle parole sta il riassunto dei miei ultimi quattordici anni.  
  
Come scordare ciò che è successo?  
  
James, Peter, Sirius... in tutti questi anni non ho smesso per un solo minuto di pensare a voi. Come *_dimenticare_*?  
  
Sento la frustrazione tramutarsi ancora una volta in rabbia, nelle mie vene.  
  
Che sta succedendo oggi? E dire che di solito le ore scivolano veloci dalle dita come sabbia. 

_Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining_

Torno nel piccolo ma accogliente salotto, l'album di fotografie sotto il braccio, il sapore di lacrime ancora fresco sulle labbra.  
  
Mi sento un debole, mi vergogno di me stesso, ma proprio non riesco a reagire alla tristezza.  
  
E' che il tempo sta scorrendo troppo, troppo, troppo lentamente. E mi sta logorando. La solitudine non mi è mai pesata come adesso che sta per terminare.  
  
Poso il mio carico sulla scrivania e vado in cucina a prepararmi del the.  
  
Mentre annaspo nel mobile di cucina per cercare un filtro, non riesco ad allontanare il veloce fluire di immagini che si impossessano della mia mente.  
  
Fanno male. Ma a modo loro sono anche piacevoli.  
  
James che appare da sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, il volto leggermente arrossato per la corsa e illuminato da un enorme sorriso -chissà quale Slytherin ne aveva pagato il prezzo…  
  
Il Peter che credevo di conoscere che si imbarazza nel raccontarmi del suo primo appuntamento con Nell.  
  
Sirius, con lo sguardo dolorosamente dolce e preoccupato, che mi solleva delicatamente fra le sue braccia, dopo l'ennesima Luna, per occuparsi delle mie ferite.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
Il suo nome suona ancora così dolce sulla mia lingua. 

_Did I ever think of you,  
As my enemy_

"Sirius..."  
  
Per quanto tempo nel passato ho tentato di allontanare da me il brivido di allettante perversione che sta celato nel suo nome.  
  
Il solo ricordare i suoi baci era un peccato delizioso come miele.  
  
Lui era un assassino, una sorta di braccio destro di Voldemort. O almeno così credevo.  
  
Non potevo essere ancora innamorato di uno che, oltre ad aver sterminato una dozzina di passanti senza volto né nome, ma pur sempre persone, aveva ucciso due che per lui erano come _fratelli_.  
  
E che mi aveva lasciato indietro.  
  
In vita.  
Solo.  
  
Ero suo, cuore e anima.  
Ma volevo anche ucciderlo.  
Per me, per loro, per tutto ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
Durante una sola notte era riuscito a strapparmi il cuore e a farne cocci, così come fosse d'argilla, lasciandomi da solo a raccattarne i frammenti.  
  
Mi aveva tradito: aveva tradito il suo compagno, nel peggiore dei modi possibili.  
  
Se solo... 

_Did you ever think of me _

... se solo mi avesse concesso di far parte del suo stesso Inferno. 

_I'm complaining_

Avrei venduto anche l'anima per non essere più solo.  
  
Ho passato dodici anni amandolo ed odiandolo e poi amandolo ancora.  
Il Lupo in me agognava di riunirsi al suo compagno, mentre io volevo ucciderlo.  
  
Sentivo che lui era vivo, sentivo che soffriva. Sentivo che si stava dimenticando di me. Di noi.  
  
E io...  
  
Adesso basta!  
  
Basta coi ricordi!  
  
Devo concentrarmi su qualcos'altro!  
  
Se... se solo questo cavolo di giornata si decidesse a giungere al suo termine.  
  
Domani, domani lui sarà di nuovo con me.  
  
Remus, respira, Remus, è questione di ore ormai. Resisti fino a domani. 

_I never tried to feel_

Non devo.  
Pensare.  
A noi.  
  
Non.  
Devo.  
  
Non più Marauders.  
Non più famiglia Potter.  
Non più "povero Peter".  
  
Io e Sirius siamo rimasti soli.  
  
Gli ultimi due.  
Ultimi.  
Due.  
  
Un brivido freddo mi scende lungo la schiena. 

_I never tried to feel  
This vibration_

Ho provato tante volte a capire cosa significasse tutto questo, se tutto è stato solo un macabro gioco del destino fine a sé stesso o se è servito per adempire qualcosa di grande. Beh, non sono mai riuscito a darmi risposta. 

_I never tried to reach _

Mi scuoto lentamente dal pozzo di ricordi in cui ero caduto e prendo lentamente la tazza di the, ormai infuso più che a sufficienza.  
  
E' amaro e ogni sorso che scende caldo e pigro nella mia gola somiglia sempre di più a fango.  
  
Sono nervoso, lo so.  
  
Nervoso e malinconico. Un'accoppiata letale.  
  
Ma credo sia più che comprensibile, visto ciò che sta per succedere.  
  
"Sirius..."

_I never tried to reach  
Your eden_

Guardo ancora una volta l'orologio.  
  
"Remus è a casa".  
  
La lancetta è ancora unica, solo la mia, e sta ancora mentendo.  
  
Se continua così impazzirò prima che arrivi sera.

_I never tried to feel_

Poso lentamente la tazza ormai vuota e mi incammino verso lo studio. Mi metto a leggere qualcosa così- 

_I never tried to..._

-sento un ruvido grattare alla porta.  
  
Non... non è possibile. E'... presto.  
  
Impugno la bacchetta e riacquisto immediatamente la mia solita freddezza.  
  
Apro la porta con un solo movimento, puntando la bacchetta verso la fonte di tale rumore.  
  
E quando mi trovo davanti quegli enormi occhi grigi troppo umani per appartenere ad un cane, dentro di me sento svanire in un attimo il nervosismo, l'ansia, la rabbia, la tristezza, la malinconia... tutto scompare.  
  
Rimane solo una beata agitazione, localizzata giusto all'altezza dello stomaco.  
  
E' qui.  
Davanti a me.  
Vero.  
Vivo.  
  
E improvvisamente ho voglia di ridere, di gridare, di piangere, o di fare tutte queste cose assieme.  
  
Di soffrire, di fare l'amore, di parlare ore ed ore ed ore ed ore...  
  
"Sirius... bentornato a casa" mi sento sussurrare mentre mi inginocchio per abbracciare l'enorme cane nero che istantaneamente torna umano.  
  
Sta tremando, o forse sono io.  
Non so.  
  
So solo che sono felice; ho ritrovato l'uomo che tiene imprigionata nel suo petto la fiamma del mio.  
  
Chissà quanto potremo stare insieme, chissà se alla fine di questa seconda guerra contro Voldemort saremo ancora vivi.  
  
L'unica cosa certa è che, per la prima volta in oltre quattordici anni, ho di nuovo voglia di vivere.  
  
Per lui.  
  
Per noi.

_Your eden._

* * * * *  
  
**Owari**


End file.
